bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:XZuZuL101X/Katerin Knife
Katerin Alexia Knife — OC XZuZuL101X, zajęcie: opieka nad nietoperzami w całej Equestrii, mieszka w Jaskini Vespertiliones położonej w Lesie Everfree. Powstanie Katerin jest rasą kucyków które głównie służą Księżniczce Lunie. Rasa ta jest też popularna wśród różnych Bronies i Pegasisters. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Posiadają kolor granatu. Wiecznie rozpuszczone i lekko falowane. Czasami są też potargane, ponieważ kiedy kradnie grzebień często jej nietoperze go psują. Oczy Są żółte i lekko pomieszane z pomarańczem. Źrenice są zwężone jak u każdego osobnika tego gatunku. Sierść Sierść ma kolor szarawy, podobny do koloru nietoperzy co pozwala jej się ukryć w jaskini. Skrzydła Są one inne niż u pegazów, czy alikornów. Wyglądają jak skrzydła nietoperza, nie mają jednak takiego samego koloru co sierść. Jak w przypadku Fluttershy kiedy zmieniła się w wampirzego kucyka. Posiadają kolor lekko zblakłego granatu. Kokarda Katerin nosi na swoim kopycie kokardę o kolorze skrzepłej krwi. Nosi ją odkąd uciekła z domu. Historia Narodziny Katerin urodziła się z dala od Ponyville, przy Lesie Everfree. Kiedy to jej matka - Bloody Eyes urzekająca klacz, która polowała wraz ze swoim mężem na bezbronne, zabłąkane kucyki - poczuła skurcz kiedy się rodzi, sama nie wiedziała że jest w ciąży. Co za matka O.o. I tak narodziła się Katerin. Maluch Już w wieku malucha rodzice zaczęli ją dręczyć kanibalizmem. Gdyż jej rodzina zrzekła się opieki Luny pięć pokoleń temu, wmówili sobie, że chcą być wolni. Sami przeprowadzili się z daleka od ludności lecz blisko Lasu Everfree, a tam zaczęli jeść kucyki. Katerin nie mogła tego znieść, jedyny kto ją rozumiał był jej starszy brat Kavin. Mimo, że sam był kanibalem nie chciał zmuszać swej siostry do kanibalizmu, więc po nocach kradł dla niej owoce i warzywa - za czym przepadała. Jednak jej rodzice to odkryli i zaczęli rozłączać ją z jedyną osobą, którą naprawdę kochała - swego brata. Wtedy rodzice zaczęli używać innych metod do kanibalizmu - zawiązywali jej oczy, wiązali do ściany i podsuwali części ciała kucyków na talerzu. Katerin nawet tego nie tknęła, przez to głodowała. Rozwiązywali ją dopiero wieczorem, żeby się wyspała. Dzieciństwo W wieku 8-9 lat Katerin uciekła z domu. Stało się to w nocy kiedy obchodziła urodziny. Jednak nikt (poza nią i jej bratem, który zawsze przynosił ukradkiem jej tort) ich nie obchodził. Mama zawsze jej wmawiała, że ją kocha ponad wszystko - jednak Katerin wiedziała, że to nie prawda po tym wszystkim nie mogła jej uwierzyć. Kiedy wszyscy spali Katerin stłukła okno w pokoju. Zapakowała wszystko co mogła, gdy nagle usłyszała kroki w kierunku jej pokoju. Wepchnęła worek do okna, ale ten pękł, gdyż okno mogło jedynie pomieścić małego, chudego kucyka - czyli Katerin. Zobaczyła Kavina w drzwiach kiedy zbierała wstążkę. Kavin: Uciekaj lepiej, rodzice zaraz się obudzą, ja ci pomogę. Katerin: Dziękuję, no chodź pomóż mi. Kavin: Nie bierz lepiej tych rzeczy, daj zawiążę ci tę wstążkę. Katerin: Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Na korytarzu słuchać było nowe kroki. Kavin: Idą... Już uciekaj! Katerin: Kavin... Kavin: Co? Katerin: Kocham cię. Kavin: Ja ciebie też... Ale teraz uciekaj! I Katerin uciekła z domu, z daleka już słyszała rozwścieczone krzyki. Pobiegła prędzej do Lasu Everfree, bo tam wiedziała, że ją zaakceptują. Pobiegła jak najbardziej w głąb lasu i schowała się w jaskini, bo się bała, że rodzice ją odnajdą. Czekała w długiej ciszy, aż usłyszała pisk nietoperza. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała w blasku księżyca z setki nietoperzy. Każdy przyglądał jej się zdumiony, ich uwagę zwracały skrzydła, które wyglądają jak ich własne. W ogromnym tłumie nietoperzy usłyszała pisk małego gacka. I zauważyła maleńkiego nietoperka, który kulił się ze strachu. Katerin zaczęła się nim opiekować i nazwała go Goshu. To imię po prostu jej wpadło do głowy. Odtąd zamieszkała w tej jaskini wraz z nietoperzami i nazwała ją Jaskinią Vespertiliones. Dostała też dzięki temu swój znaczek. Symbolizował on trwałą opiekę nad nietoperzami. Dorastanie Katerin nie chodziła do szkoły, ale nauczyła się pisać i liczyć, wypatrując różne kucyki, które uczyły się na ławkach. Jednak coraz mniej ich przybywało, więc nauczyła się latać co było dla niej bardzo trudne, bo nie znała nikogo, który by się nim zaopiekował. Trwało to półtora tygodnia, gdy nauczyła się latać. Dzięki temu podglądała wieczorami przez okna małe kucyki, które się uczyły. Nauczyła się dzięki temu wszystkiego wraz z wiekiem. W wieku 11 lat poznała Pandemonium, ale tylko z widoku. Raz gdy się przechadzała z Goshu w Lesie usłyszała szelest liści więc się schowała, a w krzakach zauważyła młodego ogiera o wiele starszego od niej. Od tego czasu go już nie spotkała. Dorosłość W dorosłości Katerin zaczęła sprzedawać niektóre nietoperze, ale szybko temu zaprzestała bo nie mogła znieść rozłąki ze swoimi braćmi. ''Często wspomina stratę swojego brata ale daje sobie radę. Osobowość Nieśmiałość Katerin jest dość nieśmiała co skutkiem jest brak znajomości, jednak dzięki tej wadzie a może zalecie zdobyła przyjaciół nietoperzy Wrażliwa Katerin jest bardzo wrażliwa. Czasem tak bardzo, że brak słów. Jedyną rzeczą która ją rozweselała to nietoperze i wspomnienia o swoim starszym bracie. Zaradna Katerin jest bardzo zaradna, zawsze umie wyprowadzić kogoś z tarapatów a szczególnie nietoperki xd. Zawsze wie co zrobić i nic jej nie przeszkodzi. Pomysłowa Zawsze ma różne dziwne i świetne pomysły, które próbuje ona wcielić w życie. Nie cofnie się póki tego nie zrealizuje Umiejętności Opieka Katerin jest świetną opiekunką dla nietoperzy i kucyków. Odkryła to kiedy jakiś członek z jej rodziny zaatakował małą klaczkę o imieniu Twist. Szybko wystraszyła swojego krewnego i pocieszała małego źrebaka. Udowodniła jej, że jej nie zaatakuje nigdy, a Twist obiecała, że nikomu o niej nie powie. Latnie Latać nauczyła się sama ponieważ gdy uciekła z domu nie miała nikogo do nauki. Więc próbowała ale było jej dość ciężko. W końcu dopomogły jej nietoperze i opanowała tę umiejętność. Rozmowa z nietoperzami Katerin nieco lepiej umie gadać z nietoperzami niż Fluttershy. Ona rozumie dokładnie co mówią i czują. Gdy rozmawia z gackami, zamiast pisków słyszy zwykłe głosy. Katerin zawsze myślała, że to każdy z jej gatunku tak umie. Jednak to umiejętność bardzo rzadka... Relacje Kavin Black Katerin ma najlepsze związki z jej bratem jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Zawdzięcza mu wiele rzeczy i ma poczucie winy, że ona mu nie pomogła gdy uciekła z domu. Często śni się jej po nocach. Czasem Katerin ma smutne wrażenie, że jej rodzice go zabili, lecz próbuje ona pozbyć się tych myśli. Rodzice Z rodzicami ma okropne związki. Zmuszali ją do różnych rzeczy wbrew jej woli, nigdy nie pocieszali i czasem poniżali. Nigdy nie okazali czułości ani dobroci wobec niej. Często wyzywali ją ''Wyjątkiem. Pandemonium Zna go tylko z widzenia, nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała. Wolała go unikać, gdyż wyglądał groźnie. A ona nie? ;-;. Nietoperze Ma z nimi dobre relacje. Zawsze byli przy niej kiedy czegoś potrzebowała i je nie opuścili. Traktowała ich jako bracia i siostry. Zwierzak Mimo wielu nietoperzów, jej ulubionym - można powiedzieć zwierzaczkiem - jest Goshu. Jest to jej ulubiony nietoperek. Nigdy z nim się nie rozstawała. Wygląd (zwierzak) Goshu to dość mniejszy od innych nietoperzy gacek w kolorze jasnej szarości. Jego skrzydła są dość mocne a uszy bardziej wrażliwe na dźwięk niż u innych nietoperzy. Oczy ma zielonkawe z lekko błękitnym. Jego głos jest bardzo piskliwy, że aż mógłby stłuc szkło w jego zasięgu. Ciekawostki: * Co jakiś czas do jej jaskini przylatują nowe nietoperze. Są to niektóre nietoperze Fluttershy lub nietoperze z całej Equestrii. * Jej płynna rozmowa z nietoperzami jest inspirowana Harry'm Potter'em, gdyż tam byli czarodzieje wężoustni, a w przypadku Katerin jest nietoperzoustna Potter Heart ;-;. * Boi się swojego wyglądu. A czasami jej się śni, że jest normalnym kucykiem. * Nigdy nie rysowała. Cytaty